


12 Days of Christmas

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is left presents leading up to Christmas…Who are they from? And does he reciprocate the feelings? And just what the heck the twelve presents going to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One- December 14th

"So, Daniel. What do you have planed for over the little holiday Hammond's giving us?" Jack asked as they headed to Daniel's office so he can shut it down and leave for a few weeks.

"Nothing much. Just relax and catch up on some books that I've got and haven't read." Daniel said as he entered his office. Jack followed him in. Daniel moved to his computer and saw a bag of cookies.

"So from today, the fourteenth, till the third you are going to read?" Jack asked not noticing the cookies. Daniel picked them up and started to read the card. "Hey what's that?"

"A present." Daniel said reading the words again.

"From who?" Jack asked moving to stand behind him. He grabbed the card and read it for himself. "So Danny Boy has s secret admirer."

"Yeah." Daniel said. He opened the bag. Inside sat his favorite kind of cookies.

"So since the card read: 'On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a bag of my favorite cookies.' I'm guessing you'll be getting more." Jack said as he eyed the cookies.

"Yeah, I guess so. But who is it?" Daniel said holding the bag open so Jack could get a cookie.

"Who knows? But at least you can narrow it down to someone on the base." Jack said. He finished the cookie then clapped Daniel on the back. "We got to go. Your car needs picked up and the shop closes in an hour."

"Thanks again for taking me, Jack." Daniel said as he shut down his computer. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door shutting off the lights in the process.

"Hey what are friends for?" Jack said.


	2. Day Two- December 15th

Daniel rolled out of bed around eleven that morning. He was glad he was able to sleep in. He hadn't been able to do that for a while. Not with all the missions they had been on lately. He moved to the kitchen to start coffee and some breakfast. He opened his fridge to see that most of the food in there looked like new species of animals. But he found some eggs that we fine along with cheese. He looked around the kitchen and also found some potatoes. In his freezer he found bacon.

"Looks like a good breakfast." Daniel said to himself. He prepared the meal and by the time he was done it was near noon. He dressed into a faded and worn pair of jeans and a sweater before heading down stairs to get his mail.

"Dr. J. You ain't been around to pick up your mail like this in a while." Steve the mailman said.

"Too busy working. But I'm off for holiday till the third. So you'll see me more." Daniel said taking the mail from Steve.

"That's good, Doc." Steve said before going back to putting up the rest of the mail. Daniel turned and headed back to his apartment. He was happy he didn't have a bill in there but most of it was junk mail. He got one magazine and a small box. He looked at it. No return address.

"What have we here?" Daniel asked as he looked at the box. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife to split the tape. He turned the box on end and out slid a CD case. He looked at it.

"Daniel's Mix" is what was type on to the CD case. There was no song list. But the card was there. Saying it was from a secret admirer on the second day of Christmas. Daniel moved to his CD player and inserted the CD. He heard the first song start up. A nice long intro and soft guitar strains. He smiled. He knew this song. He started singing when the lead singer did.

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night."

He skipped to the next song. He did this through them all, listening to a little then skipping. He knew every single song. He had all the CD's in his office. He shut off the CD player when he heard a knock on his door. Making sure he was dressed well enough for company he opened the door.

"Jack." Daniel said stepping back to let Jack in.

"Hey, I was in the neighborhood. Wondered how your day was so far." Jack said.

"Good. I just got up about and hour and a half ago. Ate breakfast. Collected my mail." Daniel said.

"So nothing strenuous." Jack said. He looked around the CD rack to find a CD. He saw the case on the CD player. "What's this?"

"Oh, I got it in the mail. From the secret admirer. Collection of my favorite songs." Daniel said.

"Really? How would they know that?" Jack asked.

"Because I have all of those songs on base. I listen to them all the time. You would notice but when you enter you complain about the noise and shut my CD player off." Daniel said smirking.

"Well. Any way. I was wondering if you wanted to help me shop. I know you have all of yours done. I just can't think of what to get everyone. And I hoped you help me. Dinner's thrown in afterwards." Jack said. Daniel laughed. Jack knew how to get him by offering food.

"Give me time to change." Daniel said before leaving the room.

XXXXX

And for those that want to know the rest of the songs:

CD Song List:

Track One: "Hotel California" By The Eagles  
Track Two: "Angel" By Sarah McLachlan  
Track Three: "Tears of Pearls" By Savage Garden  
Track Four: "Take A Bow" by Madonna  
Track Five: "Desert Rose" By Sting  
Track Six: "Desperado" By The Eagles  
Track Seven: "Frozen" By Madonna  
Track Eight: "Killing Me Softly" Fugees  
Track Nine: "There You'll Be" Faith Hill  
Track Ten: "New Kid In Town" By The Eagles


	3. Day Three- December 16th

Daniel entered the mall in Denver watching the people mill around. While most people hated shopping this time of year Daniel loved it. He could watch people. One thing he loved to do. He liked seeing how different people reacted to different things. He walked along till he found the shop he was looking for.

"Daniel! Long time no see." The lady behind the counter said. She moved around to hug him. He hugged her back.

"Yes. I know. I am shopping." Daniel said. She laughed. She knew what he meant. He was shopping for himself.

"Well just like when you were younger. Always have to buy something for yourself. I have a nice statue of Anubis in the back. Just got it today." She said.

"Miss Hawthorne, you spoil me." Daniel said following her to the room. He looked at the foot high statue. It was perfect. He knew exactly where he could put it. He looked at her. She had a funny look on her face. "Spill it."

"Well earlier today someone entered my store. I was told under threat of death to not reveal who they were or what they looked like. They gave me a book to give to you. They said you would be in today."

"What book?" Daniel asked. Miss Hawthorne moved to the back of the room and grabbed a book. She handed it him. Its title was 'Complete Guide to Faery Tales'.

"I can tell you this. The person was a looker." Miss Hawthorne said.

"That doesn't help. Your bi. Could be a man or a woman. Damn." Daniel said. He opened the front cover and saw the card. It was normal third gift.

"Well, do you know who it's from?" She asked.

"No. This is the third gift. I guess I won't find out till the twelfth gift. Damn." Daniel said.

"Do you want the statue?" She asked.

"Yes, uh. Wrap it. I'm going to get some food and then I'll be back. I'd say half and hour. I'll pay you then as well." Daniel said before leaving the shop. He wandered down to the food court area and was in line at the Chinese place when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry." The man said.

"It's fine." Daniel said looking at the man. "Jack!"

"Danny. What are you doing here?"

"I came to look at some stuff in Mama Hawthorne's shop." Daniel said. He looked at Jack. "What about you?"

"The stuff I ordered at the gallery came in. I had to check it out before they sent it to them." Jack said.

"Oh. I was just getting some food before returning home. Care to join?"

"Sure, sounds good." Jack said. They both ordered and sat down to eat while talking about the crazies out today. Daniel also told him about the book. Jack laughed and asked if maybe he had a stalker instead. Jack offered to help Daniel carry his stuff to his car from the shop. As they entered Miss Hawthorne was putting the statue in the bag.

"That's a nice statue, Danny." Jack said. Ten minutes later both men left the shop.


	4. Day Four- December 17th

Daniel rolled out of bed to the constant pounding on his door. He knew it was one of three people out there. Old Woman Reynolds, who may need his help reaching her medicines. Mr. Springs, who may need a ride to the hospital. Or Jack, who would have come just to bug him into getting up early. He laughed as he thought that they all knocked the same way. But he laid bets that that was Jack outside the door. They were supposed to go to breakfast with Teal'c and Sam before Teal'c left for a visit with Bra'tac and Rya'c. He looked at his clock. It was nine. They weren't supposed to meet until ten.

"Hold your horses." Daniel screams as he gets dressed in a pair of sweats. He opens the door to find Jack holding a bag of coffee. Jack was reading the card that was on it.

"Your fourth present. It was sitting at the bottom of your door when I got here. Looks like two pounds of coffee." Jack said handing him the bag. Jack moved passed him into the apartment. Daniel looked at the coffee and entertained for a minute that it could be Jack. Then dismissed that. Jack didn't know his favorite songs. Or his favorite coffee.

"You're an hour early Jack. And I can drive my self." Daniel said moving to the kitchen. Jack was already putting a pot of coffee on. Daniel set the bag aside and said he would try the coffee tomorrow.

"I know. But why? I had to pick up something for Mrs. Adams and I was in the neighborhood. Might as well just drive one car." Jack says shrugging.

"Yeah. I guess that sounds right." Daniel says.

"So have you thought about who it is?" Jack asks as he pours the coffee.

"No. Not really." Daniel answers after he takes a drink.

"Well let's think about it now." Jack says motioning towards the couch.

"Why?" Daniel asks.

"Because you have to try and guess who it is." Jack says making Daniel sit down. "Me I think it's one of the nurses in the infirmary."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because. Daniel almost everyone of them is in love with you."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. And of course I'm not just talking about the females. Nurse Simpson loves giving you those sponge baths when you're unconscious."

"Jack!" Daniel says in shock.

"Danny, the whole base knows you're bi." Jack says. Daniel blushes.

"Really?"

"Seems you let it slip when you were hooked on the sarcophagus." Jack said.

"Damn. Why hasn't anyone…?"

"They are scared of Teal'c. Seems that someone made a comment about you. Teal'c overheard and intervened. Carter also heard it. Seems if the person lives through Teal'c, Carter's next, then me of course. And next Ferretti. And so on and so on."

"Wow!"

"People like you, Danny."

"I never knew."

"That people liked you?"

"That I had a dozen knights in shining armor." Daniel said. Jack laughed.

"Well, we need to get going. Teal'c will be mad if we are late. He's looking forward to this." Jack said.

"Yeah, Jack remind me to go shopping when you drop me off. And no. You can't come with me. I am not going to buy junk food."

"You're no fun." Jack said as he moved to put the mugs up.


	5. Day Five- December 18th

Daniel woke up at his customary eleven o'clock and he moved to the kitchen to start coffee. He the moved to take his shower since he hadn't done that last night. He had been too tired. He knew that by the time he was done with his quick shower the coffee would be done. And since he had gone shopping the day before he knew he had cereal to eat this morning. He smiled as he stepped out of his shower. He could smell the coffee.

The coffee he had found outside his door yesterday morning. It was his favorite coffee and not cheap. And it had been two pounds waiting on him. He took a long drink of the coffee. He hadn't bought any for a while. He just hadn't had the time to go to the specialty store to buy any.

He looked at the clock. It was fifteen till noon. He was going to go wait on the mail. The mail-person was different. Not the normal guy, Steve. It was a woman and she was late. But Daniel liked watching all the people pass by the door leading outside. He looked through his mail as he went back to his apartment.

A bill, a credit card flyer, junk mail, another bill, and a personal envelope. No return address. He threw the other two away and put the bill by the phone. He opened the letter. Inside was a card and a ticket. He looked at the ticket. It was to the play "Romeo & Juliet" that night at seven at the local theater.

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me a night on the town." The card read. He looked at the ticket again.

"Okay, now I'm really intrigued." Daniel said.

That night he arrived early so he could look at the people entering. He had thought it over and if the person wanted to see if Daniel went and enjoyed it the person would have to show up. But he saw no one that he knew. He watched the play and did enjoy himself. He was smiling when he left the theater. He didn't notice the car that pulled away the minute he walked out.


	6. Day Six- December 19th

Daniel enjoyed sitting at his piano playing music. He hadn't had the time to do it for a while. Too many missions leaving him dead tired or injured. He was just glad that it didn't have to be tuned. He sat there playing for a few hours and was interrupted by a knocking on his door. It wasn't Jack's knock. It was light and sharp. He got up and answered the door.

"Mr. Daniel Jackson?" A man asked.

"Yes." Daniel said. The man handed him a package. It was surprisingly heavy for it's thin size. Then he pulled out a clipboard.

"Sign here." The man said. Daniel did. Then the man walked away. Daniel was puzzled. He shut his door and went to his kitchen. He knew it was from his admirer but he wondered what it was. He grabbed a pop from the fridge before opening the gift.

"Wow." Daniel said looking at the book of piano pieces. It had most every major classical piano work in it. He looked at the content list. Most he had either started to learn or hadn't leaned yet. He looked at every piece in the book before picking one to play.

He had first played it when he was a child. One of his foster mother's taught it to him. But he had never even tried to play it again after she died. It had been one of his better home's. But she had died of Cancer. He sat down on his bench and set the book on the stand. He played the song through a couple of times before he could play it with out looking. He heard light clapping from behind him when he finished.

"Sam?" Daniel said.

"Sorry. I came to see you before I leave to see Dad. I heard the playing and didn't want to disturb you. I tried your door and it was unlocked."

"It's fine." Daniel said. He motioned for her to sit on the couch. "So two weeks visiting Dad and the Tok'ra. How fun."

"Yeah. But I will be glad to see Dad. He's going to take me to a few places the Tok'ra have found that are beautiful. Hey, that book is new. When did you get it?" Sam said standing and looking the piano book that he had just got.

"Today. From a secret admirer. I've got about six presents left." Daniel said. Sam looked at him.

"Really? Do you know who it is?"

"I don't know. Jack thinks it's one of the nurses. Male and Female." Daniel said.

"You told him?" Sam said.

"My first present was in my office after that briefing. Bag of cookies. So yeah." Daniel said.

"And he didn't laugh." Sam asked. Daniel looked at her.

"No. He didn't. He thinks it's cute. Plus he'll probably be happy that after I find out. If I like the person I might get some and I won't be so snarky. Little does he know it makes me worse."

"Well you had better tell me the minute I get back who it is. I may need it after I get back."

"Yes, Sam." Daniel said before showing her out. He went right back to his piano and started learning a new piece.


	7. Day Seven- December 20th

Daniel was sitting on his couch watching the discovery channel when the doorbell rang late in the afternoon. He really wondered if he should get up and answer it. If it were Jack he would just keep on banging. But if it were someone else they would leave. He decided to get up and answer it. At the door was the same courier from yesterday. Only this time he had a larger box with him.

"Mr. Daniel Jackson?" The man asked. Reading from his paper. "I was here yesterday wasn't I?"

"Yes to both." Daniel said. The man handed him the clipboard. After Daniel signed the man handed him the package. Daniel thought it should be heavy, due to its size. But it wasn't. It was rather light.

"Merry Christmas." The courier said then he turned and walked to the elevator.

"Merry Christmas." Daniel said back his mind already on the package. He knew it was from his admirer but he was running out of things he would get himself. He hoped none of the gifts would be truly bad. "Twelve gifts are a lot to get a guy. With a girl it would be flowers, stuffed animals, chocolates…with men... Although I'm not most men."

He set the package on his coffee table so he could open it. It was wrapped in wrapping paper. The paper it's self was red with camels wearing beards and pyramids with Santa hats. He opened the package carefully so he could save the paper and found the box taped. He quickly grabbed a knife from the kitchen to cu the tape. Inside sat a nice cream-colored sweater.

He smiled. It wasn't wool. He was allergic to wool. And not many people know that. Almost no one, except maybe Janet. It felt soft to the touch and looked like it would be warm. He knew it would look good with almost anything. Dress pants and jeans. He moved to the bathroom to try it on. He had just pulled it on when he heard another knock at his door. He moved quickly to answer it. Jack was standing outside with a bag of Thai food.

"Hungry?" Jack asked. Daniel sidestepped to let him in. Jack moved to the kitchen and set the food out. "I got all our favorites. Thought that I could leave the rest here and you might eat over the next few weeks."

"Thanks, Jack. I was going to just pop in a TV dinner." Daniel said as he moved to the bathroom to change out of the sweater.

"Was that sweater, is it new? I haven't seen it before. I think." Jack said. Daniel stopped in his tracks. He spun back around and entered the kitchen. A thought flashed in his mind that it could be Jack.

"Yeah. Seventh present. Just came by courier a few minutes ago." Daniel said.

"Courier. Damn, that must be expensive. Who ever it is has it bad for you, Daniel." Jack said.

"Yeah, not to mention the ticket to see the play of 'Romeo & Juliet' and the book of classical piano pieces."

"You actually play that thing?" Jack asked handing Daniel a drink from the fridge.

"Yes, Jack. What did you think it was another artifact?" Daniel asked. Once again squashing the hope that it was Jack.

"Sort of. Anyway, they sure have a good eye. If you and I went out tonight, you would have every man and woman attached to your arm." Jack said as picked up his food. Daniel did the same.

"Thanks, Jack, I think." Daniel said as they moved to the living room to eat. Daniel laughed wondering what Jack would say to the person who was sending him the gifts. Try and scare him away so that Jack wouldn't lose his friend.


	8. Day Eight- December 21st

Daniel woke up early that morning so that he could go to breakfast at a small local restaurant. A place he goes often, when he's Earth side. He enjoys going there. And the fact that they made as good a cup of coffee as he did helped a lot. He walked down to his car in the parking lot to see a envelope under his windshield wiper. He picks it up. Typed in precise letters are his name. He puts the letter in his pocket and gets into his car.

Ten minutes later he is sitting in his favorite booth in the back of the restaurant with a few of the waitresses saying their 'hello's and 'where have you been's. He set the letter out in front of him. He was going to wait till after he ate before opening it. While he thought about what could be in there.

He finally opened it and found inside the customary note that read: On the Eighth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me…a day of relaxing and unwinding. And a gift card to a local masseuse. Enough for the full treatment as it's called there.

Daniel just looked at. It was someone who knew that he always needed winding down. He was really taking Jack's idea to heart that it's a nurse. Only they would have known about his being allergic to wool and that his muscles cramped up. He goes to Janet enough for muscle relaxants. It's in his medical file.

He sits there thinking about every nurse who has ever showed interest. And he does notice, he just shrugs it off. In the beginning it was because he was looking for Sha're. But after that it was because he loved someone else. That someone being his totally clueless, heterosexual CO.

He asks the waitress for a phone book so he can look up the address for the massage place. Then he drives there. As the lady shows him to a room the receptionist makes a quick phone call.

"He came." Was all she said before she hung up.


	9. Day Nine- December 22nd

Daniel had enjoyed lying in bed that morning. After that total body massage the day before he had felt purely boneless. He had just gone home and watched TV. Ordered pizza and did nothing. The left over pizza he had eaten cold for breakfast.

Now he was wandering around in his living room cleaning up a little. Dusting, polishing, and such. Things he missed doing while away from home. Things Jack complained about.

He was also trying to figure out what he was going to fix for dinner. He always made himself dinner on the 22nd. It was something he had learned in a foster home. They always ate a nice home cooked meal on the 22nd. The 23rd was the day you wrapped presents or bought them depending on your habits. The 24th was going around to family and friends and dropping off the presents. The 25th was spent at home with the immediate family. And having fun.

He held to this tradition as much as he could. With missions off world he couldn't always. And since he really had no immediate family, the 25th was spent with Jack.

He was heading out his door to buy wrapping paper and tape, which he was mad he was out of,when the courier got off the elevator.

"Hold up, Mr. Jackson. Another box for you." The courier said. Daniel didn't shut his door. He waited for the courier to come to him. He signed the paper and the man gave him the box. "Watch it. Kind of heavy and fragile."

"Thanks. Merry Christmas." Daniel said looking at the box. It was rectangular in shape. Daniel set it in his kitchen and looked at it for a few minutes before leaving to do his shopping.

An hour later he returned with what he would need for the next day. He had been detoured by a group of carol singers outside the store. He had stood and watched them for a while before they asked him to join in. He had done so willingly.

Once he had the wrapping paper and tape in the room with the presents he remembered the box. He moved to the kitchen to open it. He took his time opening the box. Not wanting to break what was in it. Inside wrapped in bubble wrap was a bottle of his favorite wine. Which didn't come cheap. A couple hundred bucks per bottle.

"Damn." Was all Daniel said. He looked at the bottle. That's when he found the customary note. "On the Ninth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me…the perfect drink for dinner."

He smiled and knew exactly was he was going to fix for dinner.


	10. Day Ten- December 23rd

Daniel had all of the presents scattered around his living room in piles. Each pile for different group of people. Co-workers at the SGC, like Siler and Walter, and cooks. Friends, like Sam, Teal'c, General Hammond, Ferretti, Janet, Nyan. People outside work, neighbors, friends around the town, and Cassie. Presents that need to be sent express foster families, Sarah. And the last pile was the ones for Jack. The presents for everyone at the SGC will be given out at the SGC Christmas party on the 28th, except Jack. Sam and Teal'c will both be back by then.

He also had the wrapping paper in one stack he hoped he had enough. And the tape and scissors in front of him. He set about wrapping the presents that need to be sent first. Halfway in the first he notices he forgot to turn the music on. He stands up and moves to his stereo system. He turns it on and hits play. Christmas music plays throughout the living room. He smiles and sits down again.

When he's half done a knock comes at his door. He runs to his room and grabs the sheet off his bed in case it's Jack. He throws it over the unwrapped presents. Instead of Jack it's that courier outside his door. He doesn't ask Daniel's name just hands him the clipboard and Daniel signs it. The man turns towards the elevator and Daniel re-enters his apartment.

"What did you send me this time?" Daniel asked out loud as if the box could answer. He used the scissors to cut the tape and he opened the box. Inside sat a black leather bound book. In sliver writing on the front was the words: Personal Thoughts of Dr. Daniel Jackson. He picked it up slowly and caressed the front of it. He opened the cover and found more writing inside.

"Only your thoughts. Nothing about work in me." Daniel read out loud. He also found the normal card. "On the Tenth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me…a way to escape."

Daniel moved to the couch and sat looking at the journal before he finished wrapping his presents. Once done he moved back to the couch and picked up the journal once again. This time he started writing in it. Writing about how the secret admirer made him feel. And about each of the presents so far.

He wrote in it for hours. Until his stomach growling warned him that he needed to eat. He moved to his bedroom and put the journal in the stand by his bed. He would only use that journal to write about his love life with this 'true love' he promised himself.


	11. Day Eleven- December 24th

Daniel met Steve at the mailboxes like he had every day that he had been able. He and Steve talked for a few then Daniel moved upstairs. He went through his mail throwing more that half away. The rest was Christmas cards and a letter with no return address.

He opens it. There is no card like the others. Just a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Italian restaurant. Your favorite. Dinners at eight. You'll find out who I am. Tell No ONE! Take a taxi" Daniel read. Daniel smiles. "This is the night."

Daniel dresses that evening in a nice pair of black slacks and the cream colored sweater he was given. He smiled into the mirror. Wondering if he should wear his glasses or contacts. He decided to wear the glasses. He would feel more comfortable in them.

He entered the restaurant five minutes before eight o'clock. A hostess seated him quickly. He looked at the menu and watched the door every time it opened. He was getting impatient when eight thirty rolled around. Finally he ordered. He ate quickly. Still watching the door when it opened. He was surprised to see Jack moving towards the exit with a man. Jack turned around and saw Daniel and waved. Daniel waved back. Jack pulled the man he was leaving with over to the table.

"Daniel." Jack said.

"Jack."

"Danny this is my cousin, Steve. He was in town on business and I just had to take him here to eat. Steve this is Daniel Jackson. He's a coworker." Jack said. Steve and Daniel shook hands.

"Jack, I've got to go. My plane leaves soon. I'll catch you next time I'm in town. It's been a pleasure Daniel." Steve said.

"Yes, pleased to meet you." Daniel said. Jack and Steve hugged then Steve left. Jack sat down across from Daniel.

"So why are you here alone? If you wanted to go out why didn't you call? You could have come with Steve and me." Jack said taking a sip of Daniel's coffee.

"Well I got a letter in the mail." Daniel said. Jack just raised his eyebrows. "From my admirer. He, she told me to be here at eight. Then they stood my up." Daniel said.

"Really? After all they have given you they stand you up. Maybe not." Jack said.

"I don't see anyone around do you?" Daniel asked. "I waited till eight thirty to order."

"I don't think the person said they were going to eat with you." Jack said. Daniel just shrugged. Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out his credit card. Daniel doesn't see him do that. The waiter comes over and takes the card to pay the bill. Once the waiter has come back Daniel finally looks at Jack with shock in his eyes.

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Never would have made it through dinner if I ate with you." Jack said standing up. He pulled Daniel with him. Daniel tried to talk but Jack covered his mouth. Daniel's thoughts were racing. It had been Jack. The whole time. Acting stupid. Never paying attention. It was all a set up to make Daniel think it wasn't him. Daniel was just doing what Jack made him do. "So?" Jack asked as he started the truck.

"How?" Daniel asked. The power of forming more that one word questions and answers had left him.

"Sam and Teal'c. They helped. I was outside the theater. I the masseuse called me after you arrived there. I knew you enjoyed all the presents. It was Teal'c's idea that I woo you. After I jumped on the clue bus that you liked me. Although most of the stuff I did know. I do pay attention. I just make it look like I don't."

"Which is why you some how managed to be at my house most of the time after I got the gifts or during." Daniel said.

"Yes. You place or mine?" Jack asked.

"Yours." Daniel said.


	12. Day Twelve- December 25th

Daniel woke up in a room he didn't recognize. Nor did he know why he was dressed in sweat pants. He usually slept in his boxers and a shirt. Not just a pair of sweats. He rolled over to find a lamp since it was dark in the room. And his hand connected with a chain. His picked it up. He recognized the feel of them dog tags. Then he remembered last night.

He and Jack had come back there and drank coffee while talking. He remembered leaning against the back of the couch and that was it. He must have fallen asleep. So Jack carried him upstairs. Which was no easy feat. Changed his clothes into sweats and put him in his bed. He knows this isn't the guest room.

He looks up as the door opens softly. He quickly lies back down. Jack enters. With the curtains drawn no light was in the room. Jack moved slowly to the side of the bed. He slowly sat on the side of the bed so he didn't wake up Daniel. Daniel just watched him.

"I'm so nervous." Jack said in a low whisper. So he wouldn't disturb Daniel. "I don't want to hurt you. But I also don't want to live without you. That's what made me do this. After nearly having to kill you on the Enkaran planet, I just couldn't do it anymore. I love you so much. Have for a long time. I really think since Abydos. Sha're was so possessive of you. She had to see it. But you didn't. God Teal'c didn't know about how you felt. But he could read me like a book."

"I liked it that way." Daniel said. Jack slid off the bed. "Jack!"

"Sorry. I thought you were asleep." Jack said. Daniel flicked on the light beside the bed. He could see Jack's face. Jack moved back to sit on the side of the bed.

"Practicing what you were going to say?" Daniel asked. Slightly joking. Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. You do scare me, Danny."

"Danny, you're the only one I ever let call me that since my parents died. That's what they always called me. I love you too, Jack." Daniel said before kissing Jack. For a first kiss of many it was wonderful.  
The End


End file.
